


flower in the mirror, moon on the water

by fuwaesthetic



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, but everything that's lawless/ophelia is inevitably really sad /sobs, largely fluff because i'm a sucker for the stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwaesthetic/pseuds/fuwaesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble collection // characters, relationships, etc added as they're written. chapter titles are pair + prompt. not all are romantic, not all are platonic. anything nsfw will be marked as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. lawless/ophelia - on my mind

There is a certain feeling he cannot give a name to when it first appears. It's something that keeps his Eve in his thoughts constantly, more so that it had any other; morning, noon, night, alone with her or in a crowd, searching for her dazzling smile among faces that look like jealous moons beside her own. His chest blooms in warmth when he catches her eye, shares a look with her and weaves his way to meet her; his hand is a perfect glove to hers, fingers intertwined in the bustling noise of court.  
  
It warms him the way ale does, bubbling, threatening to send him flying into the sky—that much he can already do, in a way, but the feeling wants him to go further, to catch constellations and bring them down to decorate her.  
  
Ophelia's maids chitter and laugh when they think he's unable to multitask and devote his time to her and pay attention to their words at the same time; they whisper about hopeless romantics and love, of forbidden romance, and he finds himself wishing he honestly lacked the ability to do more than one thing at a time.  
  
_Love_ is not a foreign concept, but _falling in love_ is, and at first, he doesn't know what to do. He spends time with Ophelia, he avoids Ophelia—the latter never lasts, heart driven mad without her, and he tries his best not to blush when he's the first to offer to find the princess whenever she goes missing, and the servants all laugh behind their hands at his eagerness.  
  
_Falling in love_ turns to something _more_ , because he isn't the Servamp of Lust (Love); he's the Servamp of Greed, and almost unwittingly does he find himself taking her hand without the safety of a crowd nor with her permission, does he find his thoughts wandering to places they shouldn't as he stands idle outside of her washroom, does he find his eyes lingering too long on the curve of her neck and the dip of her collarbones.  
  
She teases him when she catches him, gaze sharply curious over her book; Lawless laughs, turning his face away. He faintly recalls murmuring something about her growing up and getting a wide smile from it; she clearly hadn't believed him.  
  
He hadn't believed himself, either.


	2. licht & lawless - mirror

"Stay right there, shit rat."  
  
Lawless freezes at the order, only daring to move his head to tilt at Licht—the young man's studying him, no, studying what's behind him? He turns and gets a hissed insult in reply, but he doesn't care, he wants to know... oh.  
  
Ohhhhhh.  
  
He can barely contain the laughter threatening to tear his sides, so he doesn't bother; the pain from it is neatly eclipsed by the feel of Licht's Lead slamming full-force into his right side and he tumbles left, wheezing—but not stopping in his chuckles, not even when Licht's foot comes right down on his ear.  
  
(Ow.)  
  
" _You didn't want me to move because you saw my reflection!_ "  
  
"Die," Licht replies, giving him another swift kick; it's to his stomach this time, _much_ more effective in shutting up his laughter, and Lawless rolls away the next time Licht tries to hurt him. He sits up, aware his glasses are annoyingly crooked on his face but not exactly _caring_ , either.  
  
"That's so cute, Lichtan! If you _really_ wanted to see me be a cute little hedgehog, you could've just asked—"  
  
"As if I'd ask anything of a demon like you. After all, I'm—"  
  
"An angel," Lawless finishes, grabbing the leg that swings at him and twisting his body to slam Licht into the floor. He catches his Eve's expression in his reflection (annoyed and murderous, as usual) and feels another bout of laughter starting to bubble out.


	3. lawless/ophelia - kneel

Ophelia doesn't even have to speak to bring him to his knees, face pressed against the soft sheets of her bed. She runs her fingers through his short hair, thumb trailing across the curve of his ear every so often in a way that makes his heart hiccup and belly warm. Lawless tilts his head into her touch to watch her, not sure if her eyes are softening or if it's just the way the shadows fall on her face, and sits on his hands to keep himself from touching her.  
  
He's not to do it anymore than necessary, after all; she's a princess and he her servant, at its most basic form. This has to be enough for now, even if he finds himself wanting more of her time, of her touch, of her, her blood and scent and feel of her hand cupping his cheek sweeter than the ambrosia humans once boasted gods to drink.


	4. kuro & mahiru - locked

"I'm just a pitiful little cat, meow."  
  
There's no reply outside of the cabinet door, and Kuro scratches at the wood pitifully.  
  
"Mahiru?"   
  
"You can get yourself out," Mahiru replies after a moment, very close by; Kuro wagers he's probably sitting outside of the cabinet, and he imagines him looking equal parts irritated and amused. It's an unfair expression, much like Mahiru is an unfair, cruel human, and Kuro scratches at the wood again.  
  
"No, I can't. I'm just a little kitty cat." And then, as an afterthought: "Meow."  
  
"You're stronger than any average cat." The door cracks open anyway, fluorescent light pouring into it, and Kuro squeezes through the slim opening; Mahiru's wearing the expression he'd imagined him to have, and Kuro shakes himself off idly. "How'd you get in there anyway? ...Why?"  
  
"You were vacuuming. Couldn't deal. It was nice and quiet in there, and I lost track of time."  
  
Mahiru rolls his eyes and gently tosses Kuro onto a stack of blankets—clean, judging by their smell, and warm from the summer sun. He curls up with a contented sound, flicking his ears when he hears Mahiru settle and doze off beside him with a gentle snore.


End file.
